


Monday Night Fun

by Ranku



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sleep Sex, immortal boredom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9883982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranku/pseuds/Ranku
Summary: Marceline is bored and has an exhibitionist streak. So she sneaks out to go snooping in other people's houses. Two birds, one stone.





	

Marceline groaned, falling backwards onto her bed. She looked up for the umpteenth time at her blank “To-Do” list on her wall. She was completely free, no new projects in the works, no appointments, not even any chores to do around her house, Marceline could do absolutely anything she wanted, when she wanted.

Marceline was, in other words, bored out of her mind.

Usually, when she was bored like this, she would go out to a club or bar. But it was monday night, there were no crowds to entertain if she decided to perform. She didn’t feel like dancing, and while working a crowd as a strip dancer was always fun and a good source of money (not that she really _needed_ any money at her age) she again just didn’t feel like it. The one thing she could think of that she really wanted to do today was get laid. She hadn’t gotten the chance in a while, but again, it was monday night. There was no one she could go out to hook up with. Anyone she met tonight would either be a complete creep that she would have to force out of her bed in the morning, or a drunk that would end up throwing up in her bed. A thousand years and change had given her a lot of experience with both.

If it were any other day, she wouldn’t have a problem at all finding someone (or two, or more) to seduce. After all, she was a rockin’ babe, a woman of experience, a famous rockstar, and a _queen_. What guy or girl in their right mind _wouldn’t_ want to fuck her? But today was the dreaded Monday, so she was merely a queen without anyone to hit up for a booty call. Or at least, she had no options that she was willing to try to call in yet.

A wicked grin crossed Marceline’s face, now that she thought about it, there were things she could do with those people on her “maybe later” list right now.

She hopped off the bed and shucked off her clothes while she made her way to the front door. Making sure to shroud herself in an invisibility spell, she flew out of her cave.

Marceline had a bit of an exhibitionist streak. Every so often, when the mood struck her, she would decide to go to some random person’s house, typically while naked and invisible, snoop around for a bit and then masturbate in front of them while they slept. As far as she was concerned, anyone’s house was fair game, but she preferred to do it around people she knew personally. It was more fun if getting caught might have an effect on her day to day life after all. But, if for instance, Mr. Cupcake happened to catch her, she would either shrug and keep going, or spread her lips and ask for his help. It had happened with a few people before, on those occasions, she liked to slip away once they went back to bed and leave them wondering if they had simply dreamed the encounter.

More than once she had found herself sneaking into her ex girlfriend, Princess Bubblegum’s bedroom. She would always find one of their old toys right where Bonnie had always hidden them and proceed to pleasure herself while the princess lay there in front of her completely unawares. She would always put the toys back where she found them after barely cleaning them off on whatever was available, leaving it ever so slightly damp and still smelling of her heat.

Marceline had a feeling that Bonnibel knew, or at least suspected that she still visited her like this. But even if she did, she never said anything about it. Plus Marceline knew that Bonnie still used those toys often, sometimes she even watched while she did it. The simple thought that Bonnie was using them, knowing of her visits, while smelling Marceline’s scent and thinking of their nights together was enough to leave Marceline quivering with excitement.

She wished she could just go to the princess on nights like these, to find comfort in her embrace, just like old times. But after Bubblegum had dropped their relationship like a bad habit, as if their relationship was somehow a threat to the kingdom… Marceline had never really forgiven her, her pride wouldn’t allow it.

But tonight, she decided she wouldn’t head to the candy kingdom. Instead, she headed for the grasslands. Towards Finn’s house.

Finn had grown a lot over the past ten years that she had known him. In many ways. Used to be that he was a naive child who would visibly shake with fear when she looked at him funny. Now, however, he was a young man who was willing to help her out with her demons (sometimes literal demons) whenever she needed his help, no questions asked. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t just a little bit attracted to him, but he still had that childish personality that was equal parts endearing and irritating, so she would never admit it out loud.

Or not to his face at least. She had let the details slip once around Bonnie, but she knew how good the princess was at keeping secrets.

She was dimly aware that she had been doing this a lot lately, but then again she had been almost constantly horny for quite some time. It didn’t help that with how crazy life in general had been lately, she hadn’t felt a man inside her, or the touch of another woman in over a year.

She was significantly less aware that while she had been doing this often, she had visited Finn’s treehouse more than anyone else’s home. Twice as often as Bonnibel’s castle even.

When she finally reached the treehouse, she peeked into the window that overlooked the bedroom. Jake, as had been the norm shortly after Finn’s twentieth birthday, was at Lady Rainicorn’s house. Marceline had visited them at night a few times too. The only problem was that those two tended to leave her more unsatisfied than when she came in. After all, her fingers could only do so much for her while she was sitting there watching those two fuck each other like wild animals, wishing she could join in, but knowing in no uncertain terms that those two didn’t do threesomes.

Finn was fast asleep on his bed wearing only a pair of shorts, his hat, pajamas and sleeping bag discarded in the warm summer nights. While Marceline slowly cracked the window and slipped into the house, she got a close look at his beautiful waist length blonde hair billowing out around him like the tentacles of a large octopus. His bare torso was well defined with the lines of muscles gained from years of constant exploration and adventuring, while still covered in those slight layers of fat that gave him a little bit of a belly. Marceline bit her lip as her eyes traveled further down his body and noticed the slight bulge growing in his shorts, apparently he was enjoying whatever dream he was experiencing at the moment.

Marceline let out a slow breath and settled into a sitting position floating just in front of Finn’s legs. She stared at him, her eyes slowly roving the landscape of his body, from the lines of his arms, the slight valley between his pecks, to the gentle hill of his soft yet unyielding stomach, to the raised ridge between his legs. Her own hand mimicked the path of her eyes on her own body, lingering on the warmth between her own legs.

She let out a nearly silent shuddering breath as she drew her finger across her wet labia. She couldn’t take her eyes off of him. He was so beautiful in his sleep, she took note of the rhythm of his breathing and tried to match it with her own breathing and her fingers. Even as she took in his features, she couldn’t help but find her gaze falling to his growing member every second. She knew from other secret visits where she had spied on him in the shower that the human was _hung_. She sometimes wondered if she could take the entire thing without using her shape-shifting powers to make some last minute adjustments.

All this went through her mind as she slipped three fingers inside herself, imagining they were Finn’s cock, and her other hand ran circles around her sensitive nub. Her legs were trembling in mid-air, she was surprised at how much this fantasy was affecting her. She ground her hips into her fingers as they roughly pumped into her depths, it wasn’t enough. Her eyes were completely locked on the twitching bulge in Finn’s pants, she hadn’t even blinked in minutes, she felt so… _hungry_ for it.

Marceline’s hips rose into the air in front of Finn’s face, now thrusting four of her fingers into herself, and she lowered her own face towards Finn’s bulge. She prayed that he didn’t wake up as she took the hand that was not thrusting into her and traced the line of his cock through his pants. _I need this_ she thought as she began undoing his shorts and slowly pulled his twitching penis out into the open. She took a moment to admire his length even running a finger over one of the bulging veins running down it, before she took the entire thing into her mouth.

Marceline moaned around the cock in her mouth as her tongue coiled around it. She began bobbing her head on it and making soft slurping moans with each thrust of her head. She hadn’t tasted a cock like this in so long, and Finn’s was absolutely intoxicating, she felt like she could just keep sucking him all night long, but it still wasn’t enough.

She pulled off of him with a loud pop and a greedy intake of breath as she pumped Finn with her free hand. She floated up to check and found that Finn was still fast asleep, his breathing as steady as ever. The human slept as hard as he adventured it seemed. Marceline slid her fingers out of herself and quickly licked them clean of her juices. Fuck it, she was _going_ to satisfy herself tonight, she had decided, and while she hoped that he didn’t wake up, she would just accept any consequences if he did. If he caught her in the middle of what she was about to do next, the most likely scenarios she could think of, considering what she knew about how he felt about her, was either she would have a new fuck-buddy, or they might even start dating. Win-Win as far as she was concerned.

Marceline grabbed the human’s throbbing, saliva coated cock and hovered over it, positioning it just in front of her begging entrance. She put a hand on his chest to balance herself and slowly lowered herself onto him. She gasped out loud as she felt him spear into her, as she had expected, she had to pause for a second and let power surge through her body as her lower body grew an inch or two, allowing her to slide herself all the way down to meet his pelvis.

She stared at Finn’s face for a moment, he looked so relaxed, his mouth open slightly as he gasped slightly in his sleep. Marceline set both hands on each side of Finn and leaned forward until her ample breasts were pressed up against his chest and her face was just a few inches from his own. If she wanted to, she could wake him right here and now with a kiss.

Biting her lip, she began moving her hips while keeping her torso pressed up to Finn in an impromptu hug. Her whole body trembled with the waves of pleasure that followed every thrust of his member inside of her. The room was filled with the soft sound of her hips slapping against his own as she struggled to maintain her composure and not scream in extacy in his face. He was so good, it had been so very long since she had been filled up like this. She sat up, letting gravity push her down the length of the human’s cock. She could feel that she was getting close, she was barely keeping her voice down at this point and she could feel herself heating up more with every motion. She looked down at Finn, he was sweating, his brow furrowed slightly. She could tell, either he was about to cum himself, or he might wake up soon, or possibly both. She was too close to care by this point, her thoughts were becoming white noise as each movement of her hips edged her closer and closer to her orgasm, besides, she was invisible anyway, she had made sure of it. She slammed her hips against Finn hard and felt a wave of heat wash over her body as every muscle in her body suddenly tensed up.

She had to cover her mouth and bite her tongue hard enough to draw blood to hold her voice back as she rode out the waves of her orgasm. Her lower body kept spasming, her hips were trembling out of sync with the shaking of her legs and the clenching of her moist walls around Finn’s throbbing cock. Even while trembling, she kept riding him, savoring the sensation of being so very full, of every twitch of the member inside of her. Just when she felt like she was coming down from the high of her orgasm, she could feel Finn’s member stiffen further and heard him let out a short gasp as he reached an orgasm of his own. Thick streams were shot into her depths filling her up absolutely, she could tell that he hadn’t came in a while, there was so much, and she wanted every last drop of it. Marceline ground her hips into his, practically growling, before slowly sliding off of the human, a thin trail of his cum dripping back onto him. She immediately positioned herself horizontally across him and slid his cock back into her mouth, only sucking a little as she twirled her serpentine tongue around him, making sure to suck back up all evidence of her visit.

She popped his cock out of her mouth yet again and gave the tip a quick kiss before gently fixing the human’s pants. She was surprised that he was still asleep, but he was more or less the way she found him and would only remember this vaguely as a dream if anything at all. She flew away, looking back at the human lying peacefully on the bed. As much as she enjoyed doing things like this, she felt like if she was going to have sex with him again, he should at least be conscious. She could only imagine what he would do to her if he were to take charge next time. Maybe, just maybe, she could start dropping some hints around him, see where it goes from there. She smiled at the thought as she latched the window shut behind her and flew out into the cold night, her pussy still slightly dripping with human cum.

* * *

There was a click as the window latched shut, Finn Mertins silently counted to ten before chancing the opening of his eyes. He had been restless and having some slight trouble sleeping the past few days, and as such he had only barely been asleep when he started hearing Marceline’s nearly silent moans. He caught on pretty quickly to what it was that he was hearing and made a concerted effort to not let on that he was completely aware of what was going on.

It didn’t help that, as it turned out, Marceline had let her focus sip around the time she had three fingers buried in her pussy and had completely not noticed that her invisibility spell had fallen from her, giving the human a full view of everything when he chanced the slightest peek.

Not that he was really surprised about what had just happened. It turned out that, while Marceline was sneaky, she wasn’t nearly as stealthy as she thought she was. He had heard some few rumors about Marceline’s midnight visits to random people’s houses. In fact, he was pretty sure that he had almost caught her at it before, even though those times she seemed to notice him waking up and snuck away quickly.

This time however, Finn had only barely been asleep when she showed up, so he woke up really quickly and figured out what was going on without giving her the slightest indication. He was a bit proud of that, because he hadn’t _wanted_ her to stop. He had a huge crush on her, but had been shy about approaching her about it. This however, seeing Marceline finger herself while staring at his cock, and even trying to sneakily fuck him in his sleep, this made him certain that he didn’t have anything to worry about, he knew she felt the same.

Even if that wasn’t the case though, he could perhaps hint that he knew what she did. She was obviously eager to fuck him, he was pretty sure she would go for it again if he asked.

Finn let out a breath, tired after everything that just happened. He closed his eyes and let his now weary mind and body drift back off to sleep. He would address this in the morning, maybe surprise _her_ while she was sleeping this time, it was an amusing thought.


End file.
